Little Girl Sawyer
Category:Characters Category:Horror film charactersCategory:1978/Character births | aliases = Leatherface's daughter | film = | franchise = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = South Texas | known relatives = Sawyer family | status = | born = 1978 Approximate year of birth based on the age of actress Jennifer Banko. This timeline assumes that the events of the film take place in the same year in which it was released. | died = | 1st appearance = Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III | final appearance = | actor = Jennifer Banko }} Little Girl Sawyer, real name unrevealed, is a fictional child character and a supporting character featured in the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. Played by actress Jennifer Banko, she first appeared in the 1990 movie Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III Biography This unidentified female was a young girl with blonde hair who lived with her family in South Texas. She was the granddaughter of Anne Sawyer and Grandpa Sawyer and was possibly the daughter of Junior "Leatherface" Sawyer. Other family members included Tex Sawyer, Alfredo Sawyer, and Tinker Sawyer. She possessed a doll with a baby skeleton head, which she named "Sally". In 1990, Junior Sawyer captured Michelle Shatnell and Ryan McArthur and brought them back to the family home. Ryan was suspended upside down in the kitchen and Michelle was secured to a chair with her hands nailed to the arm rests. Blood was taken from Michelle, which the little girl indicated was required nourishment for Grandpa, who was actually long deceased by this point, and was nothing but a rotting corpse propped up in a chair. When it came time to execute Ryan, the little girl volunteered for the opportunity to claim her first kill. Under her family's supervision (and with a little help from Tex), she triggered a sledgehammer device, which swung downward from the ceiling, bashing Ryan in the skull, killing him. Moments later, a survivalist named Benny opened fire on the house with automatic weapons. Most of the members of the Sawyer family were killed or injured, but the little girl appears to have escaped unscathed. What became of her following this incident is unclear. It is reasonable to assume that Leatherface, who likewise survived, continued to care for her. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Directed by Jeff Burr. Written by David J. Schow. Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Survivor of Benny's raid upon the house. * It is never explicitly stated that this little girl is in fact the daughter of Junior Sawyer. One scene shows Leatherface acting very lovingly towards her, and Grandma makes a comment about he has great skill at making babies. * The little girl's relationship to the other members of the Sawyer family is also unclear. Tex, Alfredo and Tinker are likely her uncles, but may also be her cousins as well. * The little girl is the only child character seen in the film. * The little girl is one of five female characters in the movie. The others are Michelle Shatnell, Gina, Sara, and a reporter. * The little girl's doll, Sally, appears to be the skeletal remains of an infant. * It is generally accepted that the members of the Sawyer family are all cannibals. However, none of them are ever actually seen consuming human flesh (though Tex does lick some of Michelle's blood off of his finger). The little girl is never seen consuming either flesh or blood. * Playing the role of the little girl is actress Jennifer Banko's second film role. It is her second work in an iconic "slasher" series. Jennifer previously played young Tina Shepard in flashback scenes from the 1988 film Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. Body Count * Ryan McArthur - Triggered a swinging sledgehammer to bash him in the head. See also External Links * Leatherface's Daughter at the TCM Wiki References Category:Sawyer family/Members Category:Horror film characters Category:Characters with biographies